


Jealousy

by Cuidightheach



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, do I want to be you or be with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuidightheach/pseuds/Cuidightheach
Summary: Zuko was jealous.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 466





	Jealousy

Zuko was jealous. 

Zuko was jealous of the way Sokka smiled, bright and as easy as sunshine.

He was jealous of the small touches and looks between Sokka and Suki, as though they knew something about each other that nobody else could ever know, as though they could speak without opening their mouths. 

He was jealous of the southern water tribe, for being a place full of love and hope. 

He was jealous of Sokka’s cleverness, his effortless planning, his calculating mind that was hidden behind his relaxed aura. 

He was jealous of the way they all held hands, touched arms, pulled each other into loose hugs and ignored their worries.

He was jealous of Suki, when she snuck into Sokka’s tent and giggled with him, sharing secrets and sharing time. 

He was jealous of Sokka’s sword, which looked natural in his sure hands, and proved to the world that he was undeniably good, and just, and kind. 

He was jealous of the look Sokka got in his eyes when he remembered home, and the way Sokka belonged somewhere. 

He was jealous of the traditions, of the light they all held within them, of the love they all shared. 

He had never felt more alone than he did when he was with them.

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s peace.

When Sokka touched his shoulder, he jumped. He always did, when someone other than his uncle was near. The contact would set him on edge, draw out a cool sliding panic that sometimes overwhelmed him. But then it was just Sokka, and he was sitting down, and his hand was gone from Zuko’s shoulder, leaving a warm sensation which was unfamiliar and unwanted. 

“It’s nice out,” Sokka said, his arm wrapped around one knee. Their legs dangled off the side of the cliff, and Appa sighed low behind them. It was late, the moon high. Zuko didn’t reply. “You know,” Sokka continued, “my mother used to wake us up just before dawn, and we would watch the night fade away with her. It always felt like a curtain had gone down over the stars, like the truth was in the nighttime, and the sun had come to hide it.” 

“The sun isn’t like that,” Zuko mumbled. The sun was passion, and warmth, and brutal honesty. 

“I think I’m starting to learn that.” Neither of them spoke again, but Sokka moved closer, and Zuko remained tense until the sun had melted away the darkness. 

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s joy. 

Even when they sparred, Sokka held a knowing smile in his eyes. It was as if he planned every move, every reaction. When he was pinned, he laughed, when he was outsmarted, he beamed, and when he won, he was elated. It was horrifying, how someone could be that excited to learn and grow and practice. It made Zuko’s palms hot. 

Sokka was smiling even now, sweat dripping off his brow and sliding down his neck. Zuko wanted to hit the smile off his face. 

“Good game, cheater,” Sokka said, and Zuko snarled. Making the handle of Sokka’s sword too hot to hold wasn’t cheating, it was strategy. “I could have gone without scorch marks on my clothes, but that was fun.” Sokka was so full of truthfulness, it made Zuko’s blood boil. 

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s rage. 

It wasn’t like his own, which spurred him into action and lit him from the inside. Sokka’s rage was quiet, and impenetrable, and heartbroken. 

“You shouldn’t have said that to her.” Sokka said, his voice level but filled to the brim with disdain. 

“She needed to hear it.” Zuko replied, fire dancing on his fingertips and licking up his tongue. 

“She’s in pain Zuko, you had no right-”

“I’m not like you, I won’t let my heart get in the way of the truth.” He was yelling, and his fists were clenched hard. He was powerful. He was right. 

“You’re right,” Sokka said, his words careful and guarded. He was quiet. Zuko stilled. “You’re not like us. You will ignore your heart and ignore the truth until it kills you.” Sokka’s voice wasn’t angry. It was hurt, and it held… pity. Zuko was going to kill him. 

He even raised a hand, directing his flame, but Sokka only stood still, his sword at his feet, his face broken. Zuko couldn’t hurt him, and he ached.

-

He was jealous of Sokka’s forgiveness. 

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked, fingers reaching out but not quite touching the place where the arrow had clipped Zuko. 

“Do I look, ugh, do I look fucking okay to you,” Zuko seethed. It was horrible to see the caring way Katara healed him, and it was pure poison to watch worry build in Sokka’s eyes. When Katara left, Sokka crumpled like wet paper. 

“I’m so sorry I left you there, if I had known I wouldn’t-” Sokka started but he couldn’t finish, and he reached to take Zuko’s hand. Zuko let him, mostly because it hurt to move. It felt easier now, to have Sokka’s sure touch on him.

“Don’t be sorry, if I wasn’t there then I wouldn’t have been able to warn you. And you were right to be angry, I only said what I did out of bitterness.” Zuko hated being honest. It stung him like snake-wasp venom. Honesty was a tool that could be used against him. 

Sokka only squeezed his hand tighter. 

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s honesty. 

“Because I care, we all care.” Sokka bowed low to him. 

“You don’t have to.” Zuko warned, and then he let his friend into his room. 

“That’s not how love works, Mister Fire-Lord sir,” Sokka touched Zuko’s arm, and it didn’t make him flinch. He barely even pulled away. The meaning of his words took nearly a minute to unpack. 

“You- don’t say that.” Zuko said, the distance between them was too small for lies or anger. 

“Why? You’re my friend, and I love you. Just like I love Katara, and Toph, and Aang.” 

“You can’t- they’re your family.”

“So are you.” Sokka looked so sure of himself. 

“Don’t try-”

“You don’t get to choose who loves you, Zuko.” His eyes were serious and open and Zuko could see a storm of emotion in their blue depths. Zuko shut his own eyes tight in response. 

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s bravery. 

Sokka showed no fear when he walked into Zuko’s room unannounced. Sokka didn’t hesitate when he sat down on Zuko’s bed, when he released the Fire Lord’s hair, when he ran his fingers through the inky strands. He didn’t stutter when Zuko asked what he was doing. He didn’t shy away when Zuko grabbed his wrists and demanded that he stop, that he get out. 

“I need to tell you something.” Was all he said, and Zuko dropped his hands. 

“Does that require molesting me in my bed,” Zuko asked, as guarded as always. 

“No, I just-” Sokka smiled. “You look nice with it down, and I was curious what you would do.” Zuko did his best to ignore him. 

“What did you need to tell me.”

“Just that I care about you,” Sokka said.

And then Sokka came in every night before bed, and he would touch Zuko’s shoulder, or his hand, or he would lightly tap his knee or foot with his own, and he would tell Zuko he cared. Once, Zuko locked his doors, and Sokka shouted it from outside, which was much, much worse. 

-

Zuko was jealous of Sokka’s persistence. 

“I just needed to tell you that I care,” Sokka said, his humor covering the words' true meaning. Zuko scowled. 

“I know Sokka,” he replied, annoyed. His fireplace roared in the corner, the only sign that Zuko was affected by the conversation. He glared at it. Sokka sat next to him on his bed, shoulder to shoulder. 

“How was today? Do you need anything? Maybe a cake with ‘lord jerkbender’ written on it, or a parade in your honor?”

“I’m fine Sokka, you don’t need to do this every night. Let me sleep.” Zuko slid under his covers and rolled away from Sokka, curling himself into a ball. 

“If I don’t tell you, you might forget. Can I hug you?” Sokka was incorrigible. 

“Why?”

“I want to.”

“...Fine.” Zuko felt his friend’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Will you come here?” Sokka asked, and Zuko didn’t respond, but he twisted to face the other boy.

“I Care,” Sokka said, punctuating each word.

“You said that already.”

“I know.” Sokka’s breath made Zuko’s forehead damp. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered the question like a prayer. Zuko’s stomach flipped. 

“Okay,” Zuko whispered back, and Sokka pressed his lips to his forehead. He kissed lightly down his temple, across his cheekbones, on his eyelids and the tip of his nose. Zuko gasped when he kissed his ear, and the spot below it, but he didn’t pull away. Sokka’s arms still held him lightly, barely touching him but still wrapped around him like a blanket, like a rope keeping him tied to earth. 

“Can I kiss your mouth?” Sokka asked, and Zuko opened his eyes. Blue stared back at him, honest and clever and brave. 

“Yes,” Zuko breathed, and his heart caught fire as Sokka pressed his perfect lips to his jaw and his throat and finally his mouth, hard and passionate and perfect. 

-

Zuko was jealous of all the future versions of himself who woke up with Sokka in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're my favorite things. More Sukko soon!! xoxo


End file.
